


Неловкое волшебство

by eugenias



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling, Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types
Genre: Alternate Universe - Harry Potter Setting, Bucky is a grouchy slytherin, Fluff, M/M, Sam is a shy hufflepuff
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-06
Updated: 2019-06-06
Packaged: 2020-04-11 16:23:34
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,236
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19113379
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/eugenias/pseuds/eugenias
Summary: По заявке: пуффендуец Сэм и слизеринец Баки. Баки всегда мил только с Сэмом, но даже сам не может понять, почему так получается (Сэм тоже не понимает), пока вдруг чувство неловкости и румянец, выступающих на их щеках, не наводит его на мысль о том, что он просто влюблен.





	Неловкое волшебство

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [Awkward Magic](https://archiveofourown.org/works/8674912) by [wickedwitchcraft](https://archiveofourown.org/users/wickedwitchcraft/pseuds/wickedwitchcraft). 



> переведено по просьбе подписчиков группы [«зимний сокол»](https://vk.com/buckyinlovesam) в вк  
> [Коллаж](https://vk.cc/8TmtHP) к работе от группы [«зимний сокол»](https://vk.com/buckyinlovesam)

— Почему ты так добр к нему? — спросил Стив, наклонившись к Баки, загораживая ему вид. Баки оттолкнул его и нахмурился.

— Я не добр к нему, — сказал он. Стив взглянул на него, фыркнув. — Я не... Заткнись, понял? — он закатил глаза, а после кинул взгляд через Большой зал, где за столом Пуффендуя сидел Сэм.

Он накладывал в тарелку какой-то десерт и облизывался. Баки провел языком по губам, наблюдая, и Стив снова фыркнул на него, пытаясь привлечь внимание к себе.

— Что? — сварливо спросил Баки, схватив кекс и сердитым рывком стащил обертку.

— Ничего, — сказал Стив, отводя взгляд и ухмыляясь, и положил кусок яблочного пирога себе на тарелку.

Баки откусил здоровенный кусок кекса и снова перевел взгляд на Сэма. Он мог поклясться, что тот только что смотрел на него, но уже успел опустить взгляд на тарелку. Парень, сидевший рядом с ним, осторожно толкнул его плечом, рассмешив. Баки почувствовал, как сжался его желудок: вот бы он мог рассмешить Сэма. Он прочистил горло и опустил взгляд на свою тарелку. Потратил несколько минут, чтобы нацепить на вилку пару кусочков еды, а затем выронил прибор из рук и неожиданно встал.

— Эй, куда собрался? — спросил Стив, глядя на Баки. Тот по-прежнему смотрел на Сэма через весь зал. Его черно-желтый галстук был неправильно завязан и съехал, а Баки очень хотелось либо поправить его, либо просто полностью сорвать. Прикусив губу, он вздохнул.

— Спать пойду, — проворчал он и поспешил покинуть Большой зал.

— Как скажешь. Спокойной ночи! — крикнул Стив вслед, Баки пренебрежительно помахал ему рукой через плечо, даже не повернувшись к другу.

Зато он кинул взгляд в сторону стола Пуффендуя и увидел, что Сэм наблюдает за ним. Баки смотрел прямо на него, шагая и качая головой. А потом упал, споткнувшись о свою мантию.

Поднявшись, он выпрямился. Постоял на месте секунду, совсем не желая смотреть в сторону Пуффендуйского стола, но к сожалению, это оказалось не в его силах. Взглянув, он увидел Сэма, шокированного и слегка смущенного. Широко раскрыв глаза, он снова уткнулся взглядом в тарелку. Баки вздохнул, посмотрел на свои ноги и выбежал из Большого зала. Он направился в подземелье в думах о том, как мило выглядел Сэм, уплетая вкусности за обе щеки.

 

~***~

Первое, что он услышал — голоса. Он только что сбежал от Пивза, который кидался в первогодок рождественскими украшениями на втором этаже. Мысль о том, чтобы рассказать несчастным о потайном проходе, позволяющем обойти коридор, пришла ему в голову, но стоило услышать визг одного из ребят, как он решил, что первогодки справятся с этим как-нибудь сами, и однажды найдут этот проход... в конце концов. Он спустился по потайному проходу и вышел из него близ входа в подземелье, направившись к кабинету Зелий. Он уже собирался свернуть за угол, когда вдруг услышал их.

Он знал голоса, слышал этот крик и ругань почти каждый день в общей комнате. И не раз проклинал своих сокурсников, шепча заклинания себе под нос. Сначала он закатил глаза, совершенно не волнуясь о том, что они замышляют или кто — они — занимается всяким дерьмом. Он просто устал. Просто хотел добраться до кабинета Зельеварения и покончить с этим, и, если он увидит, как его любимый пуффендуец высовывает язык, концентрируясь на своем зелье, тогда это просто плюс, о котором никто не должен знать. Но потом вдруг он услышал другой голос. Голос, умоляющий остановиться, и его глаза покраснели.

Он выбежал из-за угла и схватил первый попавшийся на глаза кулак, сжимающий мантию, и толкнул так сильно, что все, кто стоял, свалились на пол. Протиснулся в приоткрытую круглую дверь и увидел разбитый на кусочки котел, перед которым на коленях сидел Сэм. Баки взглянул на Сэма и заметил слезы в его глазах. Он зарычал и повернулся к слизеринцам, что были рядом.

— Что блять с вами не так? — закричал на них Баки. Они отступили на шаг назад, потрясенно смотря на него. Прежде они никогда не слышали его крик, только бормотание и ничего больше.

— Мы... — начал один из них.

— Вы... Что? — возмутился Баки. — Думаете, что это смешно? — спросил он, указывая на Сэма, сидящего на земле. Он слышал, как Сэм фыркнул позади него, и закрыл его собой от слизеринских взглядов.

— Послушай, Баки, это всего лишь небольшая...

— Если ты закончишь это предложение, я так заколдую тебя, что даже мадам Помфри не сможешь тебе помочь, — яростно, низким голосом сказал Баки.

Они отошли еще на несколько шагов, заметив, как Баки потянулся за палочкой под мантию.

— Уходите. Сейчас же! — вскрикнул он, кивнув головой в сторону двери, ведущей в подземелье.

— Но...

— Я сказал, идите прочь. Если мне придется повторить это еще раз, я заколдую всех вас забавы ради, — прорычал он.

Он вытащил палочку и взмахнул ей, дверь в подземелье открылась и слизеринцы быстро выбежали. Снова подняв палочку, он закрыл дверь. Глубоко вздохнув, Баки упал на колени рядом с Сэмом, и тот вздрогнул, но Баки не сомневался, что он это не специально.

— Ты в порядке? — спросил Баки, с грустью глядя на Сэма, держащего в руках осколки от котла.

Сэм кивнул и шмыгнул носом. Баки кивнул в ответ, взмахнул палочкой, и глаза Сэма расширились от удивления, когда прямо перед ним из осколков собрался котел.

— Вот. Так лучше. С тобой точно все в порядке? Уверен? — спросил он снова, протянул Сэму руку и помог подняться на ноги.

Сэм посмотрел на него, а потом перевел взгляд вниз, на их сцепленные руки. Под пристальным взглядом Баки быстро отпустил его и прочистил горло, потирая затылок. Взгляд Сэма снова упал на его лицо.

— Что? — спросил он, поморщившись от того, как агрессивно звучал его голос.

— Почему ты помог мне? — в ответ на его вопрос поинтересовался Сэм. Баки нахмурился.

— В каком смысле? — тихо спросил он. Сэм улыбнулся, кинул беглый взгляд на пол, прежде чем снова посмотреть на Баки.

— Я сказал то, что хотел сказать. Почему ты помог мне? Разве они тебе не друзья? — спросил Сэм, смотря на Баки таким искренним взглядом, каким никто и никогда на него не смотрел.

— Друзья? Нет. Они мне точно не друзья. У меня на самом-то деле... нет... друзей, — медленно говорил Баки. — В смысле, у меня есть Стив. Но почти все вроде как... избегают меня, — сбивчиво закончил он.

Сэм не сводил с него взгляда. Баки вздохнул.

— Что теперь? — Баки состроил гримасу, ударив носком по полу. Сэм пожал плечами.

— Почему они избегают тебя? — он поднял котел, смотря на Баки сквозь ресницы, и фыркнул.

— Уф... Я не... Я не знаю. Полагаю, порой я могу быть... грубым, — ответил он и закатил глаза, закончив заикаться. Сэм усмехнулся.

— Ты? Грубым? Не знаю, я не вижу этого, — сказал Сэм, с улыбкой поправляя котел. Баки почувствовал, как на щеках вспыхнул румянец.

Потерев шею, он громко рассмеялся.

— Да, это совсем на меня не похоже, — с сарказмом ответил Баки.

— Это не так, — сказал Сэм с интонацией констатации факта.

— Не... Не так? — наклонив голову и прищурившись, спросил Барнс. Сэм кивнул.

— Нет. Ты не грубый. По крайней мере ты никогда не грубишь мне, — Сэм наклонил голову так, что Баки в одно мгновение захотелось поцеловать его. Он выглядел так мило.

— Другие считают иначе, — под нос пробормотал он.

— Что? — переспросил Сэм, наклонившись к нему ближе, чтобы лучше слышать.

— Ничего. Так, давай это мне, — он двинулся вперед и взял котел Сэма, а затем развернулся, готовясь уйти.

— Куда ты? У нас сейчас Зельеварение! — вслед крикнул Сэм, Баки слышал шаги за спиной.

— Не я, а мы. Давай, — он качнул головой и улыбнулся, услышав, как Сэм пробормотал «О, ну отлично» и поспешил по коридору следом за ним.

 

~***~

Взмахом палочки Баки наколдовал одеяло, которое упало прямо на лужайку. Они стояли под одним из самых больших деревьев рядом с озером, Баки поставил котел Сэма рядом с сумкой. Он лег на одеяло, подняв взгляд на Сэма и похлопав по пустому месту рядом с ним, приглашая. Сэм осторожно присел и окинул озеро взглядом.

В течение нескольких минут они сидели в полной тишине. Баки изучал плывущие по небу облака, воздух становился холоднее. Несмотря на приближение Рождества, снега на их земле по-прежнему не было. Сэм постоянно переводил взгляд со спокойной глади озера на Баки и обратно. Баки изо всех сил старался игнорировать это и не думать, что это все может значить.

— Впечатляет, — Сэм нарушил тишину.

— Что именно? — спросил Баки, подняв брови.

— Ты владеешь искусством невербальных заклинаний, — сказал Сэм так, словно это очевидно.

— А, это. Ничего такого, — Баки пожал плечами. Сэм смотрел на него с широко раскрытыми глазами.

— Многие взрослые волшебники не обладают таким даром. А ты делаешь это так, как будто в этом нет ничего такого. Как будто просто бросаешься заклинаниями, — с трепетом в голосе сказал Сэм.

Баки долго смотрел на него, а затем пожал плечами.

— Полагаю, это просто мой талант, — сказал он, закрыв глаза и скрестив руки на груди.

— Полагаю, что так, — рассмеялся Сэм, одарив Баки взглядом, о котором тот не знал. Но он чувствовал. Чувствовал взгляд Сэма и улыбнулся уголком рта.

— Так почему ты привел меня сюда? — поинтересовался Сэм.

Баки рассмеялся, сел, притянув колени к груди, и взглянул на Сэма.

— Я не знаю. Мне показалось, что это хорошая идея, — сказал он, улыбнувшись и прикусив губу, заметив, как Сэм покраснел.

— Мы должны быть в классе, понимаешь? — сказал Сэм, не сводя с него взгляда. Баки чувствовал себя немножко виноватым за то, что из-за него Сэм пропустил урок. Но он проводил это время с ним наедине, так что эта вина потихоньку забывалась.

— Да. Да я знаю, — кивнул Баки. — Ты прежде никогда не прогуливал занятия?

Сэм усмехнулся.

— Ха. Конечно, прогуливал, — в спешке пробормотал он.

— Значит, не прогуливал?

— Не прогуливал, — сказал Сэм, глядя на свои колени. Баки заметил гримасу на его лице, и желудок тут же скрутило.

Одарив его улыбкой, Баки поймал неловкий смешок.

— Хэй, — сказал Баки, привлекая внимание Сэма, снова ловя его взгляд.

Сэм поднял брови. Баки потянулся, пальцами схватил Сэма за галстук и притянул его к себе. Сэм свистнул носом, оказавшись еще ближе к Баки. Барнс ухмыльнулся и развязал его галстук, а затем завязал его правильно. Их лица находились в дюйме друг от друга все это время, он перевел взгляд на Сэма, заметив, как тот сглотнул. Глаза Сэма были широко распахнуты, он выглядел нервным и обеспокоенным и немного смущенным. Пальцы Баки не переставали сжимать его галстук.

— Он съехал, — просто сказал Баки, проводя рукой по груди, приглаживая галстук. Отсел немного дальше, чтобы посмотреть на результат своих трудов. — Так лучше, — и лег на одеяло. — Это сводило меня с ума целую вечность, — он взглянул на Сэма. Тот услышал голос Баки и только после этого откинулся назад, оглядывая на озеро. Его щеки темнели от румянца, а сам он волновался из-за мантии, скользящей между пальцев.

Баки вздрогнул, когда Сэм, упав на одеяло, взвизгнул. Баки сел, посмотрел на Сэма, лежавшего на краю одеяла, разглядывающего озеро. Над водой появились щупальца, их обладатель махал ими, тревожа безупречную гладь. Искоса посмотрев на Сэма, он рассмеялся.

— Ты... Ты прежде не видел его? — спросил Баки сквозь смех.

— Нет! Я даже не был уверен на сто процентов, что он существует, — Сэм не отрывал взгляд от щупалец.

— О, он настоящий. Хочешь встретиться с ним? — Баки быстро встал и протянул руку Сэму.

— Ммм... Не сейчас. Здесь... Здесь холодно. Может... Может, мы вернемся в школу? — Сэм стучал зубами. Баки, на секунду задержав взгляд на нем, кивнул.

— Да, конечно. Да, — сказал он, ожидая, что Сэм встанет и слезет с одеяла, а затем поднял палочку и одеяло пропало.

Он потянулся к котлу Сэма, но тот его опередил.

— Взял, — быстро сказал Сэм, схватив котел и почти упав наземь. Баки чудом поймал его. — Я в порядке. Взял котел, — убедительно произнес он и направился к замку.

— Да. Ты уже говорил об этом, — пробормотал Баки, плетясь за Сэмом.

Вместе они добрались до вестибюля. Сэм крутанулся вокруг себя.

— Увидимся позже. Спасибо за все. Пока, — быстро сказал он и затем помчался в сторону кухни.

— До встречи, — тихо сказал Баки, помахав Сэму вслед. Он стоял у входа, смущенно смотря на парня, пока тот не пропал из виду.

— Бак? Ты в порядке?

Баки подпрыгнул, когда Стив похлопал его по плечу. Развернувшись и взглянув на Стива, он поспешил спуститься в подземелье.

— Что? Что я такого сказал? — в спину крикнул Стив.

Проигнорировав его, Баки спустился по лестнице в холод нижних этажей. Он сильнее натянул мантию, пробормотал пароль к общежитию. Все тепло пропало вместе с Сэмом. Он вздохнул и прошел по коридору, топая мимо диванов в общей комнате, поднялся в спальню. Упав лицом на кровать, он достал палочку и, взмахнув, закрыл шторы. А потом застонал в подушку.

 

~***~

Он всегда был жутким. Он знал это. Но это его не заботило. Он хотел поговорить с Сэмом, но Сэм избегал его с того случая на озере. Это было несколько недель назад. Именно поэтому он сбежал с урока по Чарам и последовал за Сэмом в класс Истории Магии. Выждав двадцать минут, Баки прошмыгнул в класс и занял место рядом с Сэмом.

Сэм осмотрел его с любопытством и, когда понял, кто рядом с ним, в удивление раскрыл глаза. Кинул взгляд на профессора Биннса, а потом снова на Баки и тихо пробормотал:

— Что ты здесь делаешь?

Баки, улыбнувшись, достал сверток пергамента. Затем сделал вид, что слушает профессора Биннса. Он увидел, как Сэм закатил глаза, и услышал, как Гриффиндорцы шептались о нем. Сэм толкнул его локтем и Баки заметил, как тот осторожно пододвинул к нему кусок пергамента.

«Что ты здесь делаешь?» — прочитал Баки. Он улыбнулся и быстро нацарапал ответ прямо под красивыми буквами Сэма.

«Ты останешься здесь на Рождество?» — Сэм пробежал взглядом по буквам. Прищурившись, посмотрел на Барнса.

«Да... Почему спрашиваешь?»

Баки снова улыбнулся.

«Просто интересно».

Написав, он вернул кусок пергамента Сэму, а затем встал и пробрался между партами к выходу. Он наткнулся на одного из шептавшихся гриффиндорцев, из-за чего тот пролил чернила на пергамент. Он ухмыльнулся, услышав мальчишескую ругань, а затем нырнул в дверной проем, покинув кабинет, и пошел по коридору в сторону Большого зала. В его голове со скрипом созревал план.

 

~***~

Не так много людей оставались в замке на праздники. Баки и Стив, Сэм, несколько третьекурсников с Когтеврана и парочка гриффиндорцев, Баки не знал даже их имен. Самым важным из оставшихся студентов несомненно был Сэм, поэтому все остальные его мало волновали. Конечно, великолепно, что Стив был с ним, но он проводил с ним каждое Рождество с самого детства. В его жизни было столько Стива Роджерса, сколько он мог выдержать.

Большой зал украсили к Рождеству еще три месяца назад. Под потолком кружили снежные облака, огни плавающих свечей горели тускло. Стоящие по периметру Большого зала елки мерцали и сияли, а у самого входа стоял длинный стол, шедший через весь зал.

Когда Баки и Стив вошли, все уже сидели в зале. Стив решил подсесть к студентам Когтеврана. Баки же медленно подошел к одиноко сидевшему Сэму в самом конце стола. Стоя в нескольких шагах от него, Баки прочистил горло, привлекая к себе внимание.

— Могу я сесть здесь? — спросил он, опустив голову, смотря на Сэма из-под полуопущенных век. Сэм несколько раз открыл и закрыл рот, а потом просто молча кивнул. Баки кивнул в ответ и сел рядом.

— Счастливого Рождества, — с улыбкой сказал Сэм, рассматривая Баки, пока тот накладывал картофельное пюре себе в тарелку. Баки улыбнулся в ответ, стащив куриную ножку.

— Счастливого Рождества.

Они ужинали и тихо разговаривали друг с другом, время от времени взрывая рождественские хлопушки, лежавшие на столе. Сэму достались два набора волшебных шахмат, а вот Баки получил шесть или семь белых мышей. Сэм смеялся, когда, взорвав последнюю хлопушку, Баки снова получил связку мышей. Баки тоже рассмеялся, а затем схватил последнюю хлопушку Сэма и хотел взорвать. Сэм попытался отобрать ее, в этой суматохе Баки всё-таки взорвал ее сам, и оттуда выскочила смешная розовая шляпка, покрытая цветами, и Сэм рассмеялся еще громче.

— Вау, ты просто обязан примерить ее, — сказал Сэм. В его глазах горел огонек, а голос наполнился радостью и смехом.

— Нет, нет, нет. Эта штука была в твоей хлопушке, — Баки оттолкнул шляпу, когда Сэм попытался надеть ее ему на голову.

— Но ты вытащил шляпу, так что тебе придется ее надеть! Такие правила, Бак! — рассмеялся Сэм.

Услышав свое имя из уст Сэма, Баки растерялся, отвлекся и опустил руки. Воспользовавшись заминкой, Сэм с триумфом надел шляпу Баки на голову, а затем замер и оглядел его. Баки тупо пялился, качая головой.

— Чт-что? — спросил Сэм с беспокойством. Баки покачал головой, шляпа смешно качнулась.

— Ничего, прости, я просто... отвлекся на секунду, прости, — взмахом руки он указал на шляпу. — Ну и как смотрится? Хорошо выглядит, правда? — Баки наклонил голову, позируя. Сэм фыркнул.

— Сногсшибательно. Тебе идет этот цвет, — сказал Сэм, качая головой и смеясь. Баки прикрыл глаза, улыбнувшись ему.

— Да, и чувствую я себя просто великолепно, — сохранив серьезность, ляпнул он.

Сэм умирал со смеху, сложившись пополам рядом с ним. Какое-то время он всё ещё оставался серьезным, но потом не сдержался, повеселев, наблюдая за хохотавшим Сэмом.

Они смеялись несколько минут, пока лицо Баки не покраснело и теперь совсем не подходило по цвету к розовой шляпе. В конце концов, они взяли себя в руки, и Сэм толкнул один из наборов волшебных шахмат прямо к Баки.

— Вот, возьми. Ты заслужил, за всех мышей, которых ты отпустил бегать по замку, и за то, как забавно выглядишь в этой шляпе, — сказал Сэм, посмеиваясь, а потом кашлянул, прочищая горло, останавливая смех.

Баки, взглянув на него, улыбнулся и притянул набор шахмат к своей груди, уперся на него подбородком.

— Я буду хранить это всю свою жизнь. Спасибо, — очень серьезно сказал Баки, но Сэм снова рассмеялся.

Он пристально смотрел на Сэма, пока тот не перестал смеяться, заметив этот взгляд, и обеспокоенно глянул на него в ответ.

— Что? — спросил Сэм.

— Просто я переживаю.

— Из-за чего?

— Ну, у меня есть этот прекрасный головной убор, а у тебя нет. И это ведь несправедливо, — Баки указал на свою голову, а потом на голову Сэма.

Сэм, широко раскрыв глаза, немного отклонился назад.

— И что ты будешь делать? — удивленно и одновременно взволновано поинтересовался Сэм.

— Ничего плохого, — ответил Баки, подняв руки перед собой и одарив Сэма взглядом. — Ты ведь не против? — подняв брови, спросил Баки. Сэм кивнул. — Ладно.

Наклонившись вперед, Баки дотянулся до галстука Сэма и ослабил узел. Сэм сглотнул, кадык дернулся и едва коснулся костяшек на руке Барнса. Баки еще сильнее ослабил галстук, натянул его на уши и сдвинул узел в сторону, поправляя. Снова затянул галстук, затем взглянув на Сэма.

— Вот, да, так просто замечательно, — сказал Баки, кивая. Ободок его розовой шляпы попал в поле зрения. Сэм фыркнул и, подняв руку, прикоснулся к галстуку, повязанному на голове.

— Ммм, ага. Ну да, всё прекрасно, — подметил Сэм, кивая.

Баки нахмурился и осторожно потянул галстук вниз. Сэм рассмеялся, а потом они вдруг столкнулись взглядами. Они просто сидели и смотрели друг на друга. Баки мог поклясться, что на секунду взгляд Сэма упал прямо на его губы. Сердце забилось чаще.

Сэм прочистил горло. Баки наблюдал за ним еще пару минут, но в конце концов отвернулся.

— Я немного устал, — сказал Сэм, смотря в тарелку, и только потом глянул на Баки. — Думаю, мне пора в кроватку, — продолжил он, кивая. Баки прикусил губу и тоже кивнул.

— Я могу... — начал он, но вдруг остановился, посмотрел на свои колени, чувствуя напряжение в груди. Нервы натянулись, как струны.

— Ты можешь...? — подтолкнул Сэм. Баки посмотрел на него.

— Я могу, — он глубоко вдохнул. — Могу проводить тебя до общей комнаты... Хочешь? Если ты откажешься, я не...

— Я бы очень хотел, — перебил его Сэм, легко коснувшись руки.

— Да? — удивленно переспросил Баки. Сэм кивнул, встал и направился к выходу. Баки поспешил за ним, совершенно забыв про шахматы.

 

~***~

Они стояли прямо у входа в общую комнату Пуффендуя, было неловко. Оба молчали, смотрели в пол, потом переводили взгляд друг на друга и снова возвращались к полу.

— Спокойной ночи, — сказал Сэм и повернулся, готовясь постучать по бочке, чтобы зайти в гостиную.

— Спокойной ночи, — Баки развернулся, намереваясь уйти, сделал несколько шагов. В сердце таилась надежда на то, что Сэм все еще стоит на месте. И была только одна причина, по которой Барнс надеялся на это.

— Стой! — он взмахнул рукой и побежал назад, резко остановившись прямо перед Сэмом, который, удивившись, обернулся.

Баки сунул руку в карман и достал оттуда маленький коричневый предмет овальной формы. Он схватил Сэма за руку и осторожно вложил этот предмет ему в ладонь.

— Счастливого Рождества, Сэм, — сказал он и обнял Сэма одной рукой. Сэм поднес руку к лицу и раскрыл ладонь, с интересом рассматривая подарок Баки.

— Что это? — спросил он, любуясь предметом, что был в его ладони.

— Э-э... Ну а на что похоже? — с улыбкой поинтересовался Баки. Сэм посмотрел на него и тоже улыбнулся.

— Похоже на семечко, — ответил он.

— Ну тогда это именно то, на что оно похоже, — Баки пожал плечами, повернулся и поспешил уйти.

— Но я ничего тебе не подарил, — крикнул вслед Сэм. Баки оглянулся, но не поменял своего направления, вышагивая прямо по коридору.

— Вообще-то подарил. Ты подарил мне прекрасный набор волшебных шахмат, — просиял Баки. Сэм рассмеялся.

— Ну ладно. Наверное, — Сэм снова посмотрел на семя в руке, а потом на Баки. — Спасибо. Счастливого Рождества. Спокойной ночи, Баки.

Он помахал рукой на прощанье и быстро скрылся в дверном проеме, ведущем в общую комнату Пуффендуя. Баки помахал в ответ, а затем, отвернувшись, направился прямиком в подземелье.

Стив ждал его на верхней ступеньке лестницы, держа в руках кучу всяких вещей, попавшихся ему в хлопушках, в том числе и новый набор волшебных шахмат, и смотрел на Баки взглядом, полным понимания.

— Ты забыл, — сказал он, подбрасывая шахматы в руке.

— Боже, спасибо, Стив. Я как раз шел за ними, — сказал он, забирая у Стива шахматы.

— Конечно. Я о том, что ты просто обязан был вернуться за ними. Но, кажется, ты в спешке уходил из Большого зала, поэтому и забыл про шахматы, — усмехнулся Стив. Баки кинул на него недовольный взгляд.

— Не заставляй меня накладывать заклинание на твое одеяло, Роджерс, — решительно сказал он. Стив рассмеялся, а потом поднес палец к губам и провел по ним так, словно застегнул молнию. И в этой тишине они направились в подземелье.

 

~***~

Сэм сидел на кровати и смотрел на семечко на ладошке. И совершенно не знал, что с ним делать. Прежде он никогда не видел семена, похожие на это. Темно-коричневое, с белыми прожилками на нем. Стащив горшок с прикроватной тумбочки, Сэм наколдовал немного грязи и посадил семя, протолкнув его большим пальцем в землю. И тут же случилось чудо — среди грязи развернулся маленький кусок пергамента. Сэм вытащил его и прочитал:

 _Полей меня._  
_Три или четыре капли._  
_Ни больше._  
_Ни меньше._  
_Счастливого Рождества, Сэм._  
_— Дж. Барнс._

Сэм улыбнулся грязной записке и потянулся за своей палочкой. Трижды постучал по пергаменту, и три капли воды скатились вниз и упали прямо в горшок. Но ничего не произошло. Сэм вздохнул, думая, что может стоит добавить еще одну каплю, но вдруг земля в горшке сдвинулась.

Через пару секунд маленький зеленый стебель пробился через грязь. Сэм наблюдал за тем, как из маленького стебля выросло растение с блестящим серебряным бутоном и с красным узором из звезд. Пальцами Сэм коснулся бутона и тот раскрылся. Сэм едва не задохнулся, увидев то, что пряталось внутри — там сидела крошечная птичка.

Невероятно маленькая копия взрослого сокола. Сокол моргнул и взглянул на Сэма, тот улыбнулся, следом услышав тихое пение. Расправив крылья, сокол взлетел. Сэм наблюдал за ним, кружащим по комнате, и улыбнулся, когда птичка врезалась в него. В конце концов сокол приземлился на плечо Сэма.

— Буду звать тебя Редвинг. С тобой все хорошо? — спросил он, почесывая макушку новому другу.

Сокол радостно прощебетал что-то и сел на подушку Сэма, спрятав под себя лапки.

— Отлично. Время баиньки, — сказал Сэм с улыбкой и лег на подушку рядом с Редвингом, стараясь не задеть его.

Он провалился в сон с той неловкой улыбкой Баки, воспоминание о которой витало в его голове.

 

~***~

Баки мёрз на улице. Его зеленый слизеринский шарф, обернутый вокруг шеи, и подходящие в тон перчатки совсем не помогали от холода. Рядом с ним горел небольшой костер, который немного согревал. Он наблюдал за падающим снегом и думал о Сэме. Вспоминал, как он смеялся за ужином, каким взволнованным был, позволив Баки проводить его до гостиной. Он улыбнулся при мысли о том, как выглядело лицо Сэма, когда тот открыл его подарок.

Баки тонул в собственных чувствах. Понравился ли Сэму подарок? Что, если не понравился? Что, если он ненавидит его? Или боится птиц? О боже! Он же возненавидит Баки. Закрыв глаза, Баки застонал и откинул головой назад. Снег осыпал его лицо.

— Твой подарок потрясающий.

Баки подпрыгнул на месте, повернулся и увидел позади себя Сэма, его новый сокол сидел на плече, черно-желтый шарф висел на шее. Баки улыбнулся, а Сэм подошел к нему и сел рядом.

— Он тебе нравится? — спросил Баки, глядя на Сэма и падающий вокруг них снег, оседавший на ресницах пуффендуйца.

Сэм двинулся ближе, прижался своими ногами к его ногам и кивнул.

— Ты ведь из тех волшебников, которых называют выдающимися, в курсе? — спросил Сэм, слегка наклонив голову. Баки почувствовал, как румянец заливает его щеки, и пожал плечами.

— Неа. Я просто... Просто очень хорош в заклинаниях, вот и все. Я не могу приготовить зелье, которое может спасти мне жизнь, а мои способности к трансфигурации оставляют желать лучшего. Ты бы видел с каким трудом я сижу на уроках по Истории Ма…

Ему пришлось прервать свою речь, когда Сэм поцеловал его. Баки замер с открытыми глазами и неотрывно смотрел на Сэма. На Сэма, который целовал его. На Сэма Уилсона, который целовал его под падающим снегом. Баки не двигался. Мгновением позже Сэм отступил, взволнованно посмотрел на него. А Баки, застонав, схватил Сэма за шарф, притянул к себе и поцеловал. Сэм издал смешной удивленный звук, и это заставило Баки улыбнуться прямо в поцелуй, но на этот раз он закрыл глаза. Он что-то промычал в поцелуй, когда Сэм положил свои ладони на его шею и притянул его ближе, ненадолго, а потом оторвался от поцелуя и прислонился своим лбом к его лбу.

Открыв глаза, Баки увидел улыбающегося Сэма и не смог сдержать улыбку.

— Ты так добр ко мне, потому что я тебе нравлюсь, — сказал Сэм, его улыбка стала шире. Баки рассмеялся.

— Ага, я добрый, потому что ты мне нравишься. Ты должен чувствовать себя счастливым, — подразнил его Баки, снова хватая Сэма за шарф, втягивая в очередной поцелуй.

На этот раз в поцелуй бормотал Сэм, и Баки улыбнулся, перестав целовать его.

— Я чувствую. Я счастливчик, — сказал Сэм, смотря на Баки широко раскрытыми глазами. Тот коснулся его щеки носом.

— Как и я, — тихо отозвался Баки, криво улыбнувшись.

Сэм сморщился, снова притянул Баки ближе и поцеловал. Закрыв глаза, Баки крепко сжал Сэма в объятиях. Маленький коричневый сокол летал по кругу прямо над ними, радостно напевая песни.


End file.
